fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
List of programming aired by ABS
This is a list of programmes, events and series known to have aired on the ABS Television network. Programmes marked with an asterisk (*) were not produced in Japan. Multilingualism on ABS television Ever since ABS was established as an English-language network in 1987 with the sole purpose of showing Japanese programming in English (via subtitling), many other shows have been taken up from other East Asian countries. ABS now openly states that the network is "still providing great Japanese programming to the English-speaking minority of Japan, and those interested in Japanese TV abroad, but is also making strides to open an easily-accessible gateway to other internationally-produced entertainment". ABS currently treats its language policy as follows: * All ABS-produced programming is presented in English. * If the audio portion of other programmes are in Japanese or any other language, English subtitles will be provided, '''where available', for the respective programme in question. These can be accessed by pressing the corresponding button on the remote control (usually marked as "Subtitles", "CC", "Captions", etc.)'' * If two audio feeds are presented on the same programme, the secondary audio feed can be accessed by pressing the corresponding button on the remote control. * On selected programmes, viewers can access subtitles and audio feeds in additional languages by pressing the '''d' (data) button on the remote control, selecting "Additional languages", and selecting a language from the menu.'' Bumpers (positioned pre-show) are sometimes used to signal that a programme has subtitles. These bumpers are usually programme-specific, styled for the show that they precede. Korean age rating notices shown before K-Pop music programmes are also adapted to become subtitle notices. The following abbreviations are used to define the language of ABS programmes on this list, main language first; J''': 日本語 - '''E: English - C''': 中文 - '''K: 한국어 - Es: Español - D''': Deutsch - '''Ms: Bahasa Melayu - Id: Bahasa Indonesia (Audio Subtitles), main language first. The language options shown on this page apply only to ABS' domestic Japanese stations: Languages used for audio and subtitles may vary on other ABS stations in other countries. Current programmes This list is incomplete. Entertainment Many Japanese, European and American series and dramas have had considerable success on ABS in Japan. * Love That Makes You Cry - J''' E * Top Gear* (reruns) - '''E J * Downtown's This Ain't No Task For Kids!! - J''' E * Game Center CX - '''J E * Mythbusters* - E''' * Doraemon Land (reboot of a Spanish game show of the same name) - '''E J Es * CSI: Miami* (reruns) - E''' J * BEGIN Japanology - '''E J * Friends* - E J * Muscle Ranking - J''' E * PythagoraSwitch - '''J E * The Return of Superman* - K''' E * The Big Bang Theory* - '''E * Ice Road Truckers* - E''' * The Cube* - '''E J Animation ABS is well-known for broadcasting a number of animated series targeting children, teenagers and adults. * Doraemon - J K Es E * Let's Go! Anpanman - J '''E * Hajime no Ippo: The Fighting! - '''J E * Arthur* (long-running PBS Kids animated series) - E '''J * Aikatsu! (former TV Tokyo child and teen-oriented idol anime) '''J E * Aikatsu Stars! (former TV Tokyo child and teen-oriented idol anime) J''' E ** Aikatsu Stars! 2nd Season '''J E * Aikatsu Friends! Season 1 (former TV Tokyo child and teen-oriented idol anime) J''' E ** Aikatsu Friends! Shining Jewels '''J E * Kamen Rider - J''' E * Nichijou - My Ordinary Life (reruns) - '''J E * Hunter x Hunter - J''' E * Tesagure! - '''J E Music ABS airs many live K-Pop shows from South Korea. The rise of the hallyu (Korean Wave) lead to the SBS music show Inkigayo (officially named The Music Trend in English) being placed on ABS' schedule in 2009. Since then, the popularity of K-Pop internationally exploded, and ABS, as a result, added 3 more K-Pop shows to its lineup: Show! Music Core, Music Bank and Simply K-Pop. ABS also shows the popular J-Pop performance show Music Station as part of the network's partnership with TV Asahi. * Music Station - J''' E * The Music Trend/Inkigayo (인기가요)* - '''K J E * Simply K-Pop* - E''' * M Countdown* - '''K E * J-Melo - E''' * Show! Music Core (쇼! 음악중심)* - '''K E * Music Bank (뮤직뱅크)* - K''' J E * Pops in Seoul* - '''E Live events Live performance shows and competitions are also shown as part of ABS' musical lineup. * Music Station Super Live - J''' E News and current affairs Ever since ABS was conceived, it produced its own news programmes under the ABS N brand. ABS also shows major news programmes from other networks. * ABS N6 - '''J E C K * SBS 8 News - K''' * NNN News every. - '''J * Al Jazeera NewsHour* - E''' * NHK NewsLine - '''E Some major programmes on the network are preceded by a runthrough of the main headlines as an "ABS News Update". Sports coverage ABS is well known for its motorsports coverage, which is seldom seen on free-to-air terrestrial television, alongside traditional Japanese sporting staples. ABS currently has rights to present coverage of the following sports: * Rugby ** Rugby World Cup - E''' ** HSBC Sevens World Series - '''E ** Pacific Nations Cup - E''' * Martial Arts ** World Judo Championships - '''E ** All Japan Kendo Championships - J''' E * Baseball ** Major League Baseball - '''E J ** Nippon Professional Baseball - J''' E * Auto racing ** AUTOBACS Super GT Series - '''J E''' ** Super Formula - '''J E ** FIA Formula E Championship - E J ** DTM - E D J ** Verizon IndyCar Series - E J ** Le Mans 24 Hours - E J * Motorcycle racing ** MotoGP - E''' ** MXGP (Motocross World Championship) - '''E Miscellaneous * Doraemon: A Visit To The 22nd Century ** Live segments: E''' ** Theater segments: '''J E * Let's Go! Anpanman Club! (companion series for Let's Go! Anpanman) - J '''E Upcoming * Kiteretsu Daihyakka (new series based on the Fujiko F. Fujio manga and the original TV anime - currently in "development hell") - '''J E''' Proposed * Eurovision Song Contest* - '''E * Raven* - E * BoBoiBoy* - 'Ms'E * BoBoiBoy Galaxy (Season 1)* - 'Ms'E Category:Aso Broadcasting System